sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Sporum Members
The following is a list of most of the active Sporum members. Also see the Sporum Members category for a list of members with individual pages. For the full, exhaustive list of thousands of members (most of them inactive), see this page. =Members by Rank= Chuck Norris (To serve and protect) *sporemasterblackbird- Chuck Norris himself Spore Gods (The overlords of all Sporum and Spore) Legendary Users *Davo - The Mod King *Didzo - God of the New World *The Invisible One The Invisible *His Perfectly Aligned Lordship, footvents *Parkaboy, mod and user. *Fotosynthesis- Most subscribed to Spore user as of summer 2010. Developers (Administrators) * EA_BGY-11 rumored to hold more power than Maxis employees. * MaxisCactus * MaxisCadillac * MaxisDangerousYams * MaxisGlazed * MaxisKane * MaxisKarp * MaxisLucky * MaxisPuzzle * MaxisWill SporeMasters (Moderators) *SporeMasterSlime *sporemasterjoe *SporeMasterPetreak *SporeMasterPM *SporeMasterCopper *SporeMasterNumerator *SporeMasterMidas *SporeMasterLadyM *SporeMasterRa *SporeMasterDog *SporeMasterLightning *sporemasterblackbird *SporeMasterRob has been banned! *SporeMasterKaliena *SporeMasterShardsOfBlue *SporeMasterParkaboy *SporeMasterVek False SMs *5poreMasterJohn *5poreMasterDidzo *5poreMasterSpam *5poreMasterHoe *5poreMasterFuck *5poreMasterBanU *5poreMasterMarsh (alt of marshviper) *5poreMaster5lime (alt of Psycrix) Section Heads of State/Other Notable Sporumers (not quite gods, but still noteworthy) *34j6_3 , of the now-destroyed Backup Sporum and the World Bot Parts Petition. Bot-Partist and would-be Ruler of the Feedback Secrion. *ashkelon High Queen of the High Queendom of Spore Help *Ashloc Founder and First King of the Kingdom of Science, abdicated in 2009. *Drew980 , Benevolent former Ruler of Feedback, BAU founder, Community Ass and friend. *ghostofillusion General Secretary of the Creator Corner Communist party and Soviet Supreme of the Union of Soviet Signature Republics and Chairman of the Council of Chloro. *Jabba the Hutt, Emperor's Chief Administrator of the Imperium of Knowledge and the President of the Feedback Republic. *Omnivex the Arch-Sovereign of the Arch-Sovereignty of Role Playing. *Rebecca1208, Creator-Goddess, unfairly banned several tiimes *TheLudicrous The Grand Chancellor of the General Discussion Confederacy *Thomas1134, The Second and last King of Science (abdicated - no successor declared, Kingdom eventually collapsed due to attacks from Stupilla the Sphun and the failures of the interim government, Kingdom succeeded by The Imperium of Knowledge ruled by Emperor Tyrannolodon.) *Tyrannolodon The Shadowed Lord of Darkness, Eldritch Abomination of the Dark Realm, the Dark Sovereign of the Wiki, Archduke of Dimensional Clash of the Arch-Sovereignty of Roleplay, Count of General Discussion, Baron of Galactic Adventures, Chancellor of Feedback, and Emperor of the Imperium of Knowledge. Has recently declared himself Kaiser of the Sporum in a most audacious move. *ultimateplay91 High King of Sporum projects, The Supreme Emperor of this wiki, The Wanderer of the Sporum, Bane of the Spammer, Count of General Discussion, Representative of the ECF, and Knight of the First Sporum Order. The Normal Members (meaning epicly insane/insanely epic) *8Jacko9 *AaronMk *Andrew_6595, King of Competitions *agentcorrina *alpacaman *AlteredGenesys *Arastoph, Veteran Creator and Mech Builder *ArsDraconis *BenKane *BurningCake *CamaroKar (Da Pwner) *CaptainGreene *Cavalier639Cavalier639 *ChaosHarbinger *CrimsonHunter89 *cwarloe *kaleb702 (Note: Insane) *Damnagoras *Darwin2011, the Essay writter. *Dino90210 *ditto20 *Doomnova *xDoomsoulx *Dracilust *Dragonbud *DragonEye4 (himself) *Dragonvoid *Dustpuppy111/Aeolius4 *FlameEmperor *Emotionist *Eochaid1701, King of the Role Play Section *eRaz0rHead *EropsToad *EthanAlex *GandWuser/GandZombie *Glasspinne *Governator123 *GrandHox *HabaneroArrow *Imperiex-prime *Inferno7 *IZ-Cultist *Jaconan *Jaller13 *Jbotski *jch2897 *Jeffrey94 *jellyman12 *Jeremiah9790 *Joefesok *Kiwi00 *_K0KE_ *Lokaz *Lonestar4 *LordofDestiny *Maksisman *Masonicon *MinionJoe. Not dead, just sleeping *Miralynn, the Goddess Thy Cluff (creations shared under Mantis12180) *Moonsina *Mootacoo *Mortensenii *Mouthwash *Mushroomking1 *Needles_10, creator of Some of the things that go on behind your back. * N-Minus *Novayaman *Ocelot-Adamska *Orthidostiss/Fasteryet *Pelicanthor *Pie4pigs *poisson14 *Pokochan98 *Pokemaster369 *Ryuujin *Sakiara *schnautzr *shadeofmoose318 *Slyth33 *spleenman225 *StinkyPachem *Taupo *The_N *TheDippster *Thunderwing100 *Trickatel *TyrannoFan *titaniccreatures, who has the most 1337 posts. *Unobtanium *Velociraptor guy *Vilageidiotx *Voter *WOLFIN298 *Xenologist *xbc97 *Xolag *yoshii *Zaroas n00bs (not as bad as Trolls, but not worthy of being listed with the normal folks) *JorgeMerino *luhjgh *pyjamaman *Spinus *spuke *UFO12355 Spammers, Trolls, Drama Llamas and Ner'Do'Ells (They be spammin', trollin' and eatin' ur cake) *The 4chan Invaders *Bloodkplzthxlol *Creatoosauroid90 *Craigyas for baseless flaming of Michio Kaku and his resulting ban. *downrater5 the downrater *DoubleSigspam for spamming :cool guy's sigDoubleSigspam *The Early Spammers *Fleenook and his flaming against spuke. *Tess000 *Lolicont *RPTroll *Sean1111 *And a bunch of Minor Trolls The Untouchables (The worst of the worst of the worst of the worst of the worst of the worst of the worst of the worst OF THE WORST). *Aravan99 is a sick joke. *CaptainOomp for his apathy for the victims of the Christchurch earthquake *Coupon12 the stupid, stupid rat creature. *Life0nMars and Alts (L0M) is too horrific for words. *Paxxon the disgusting, festering hack machine. *He Who Must Not Be Named (Miralynn's cousin. Need I say more?) Category:Sporum members Category:Wiki members